This is Yuuri's quest
by AlexeiStukov
Summary: A sonficdeathfic, might sadden people, but I just had to write it! Please read and review!


**A/N: just a one shot trying to explain Yuuri's goal in life, sonfic, To dream the impossible dream**

_To dream the impossible dream_

Everyone thought that his dreams were just plain crazy, because he dreams of doing things people thought were impossible, which was bring this World to peace, make all the pain and suffering disappear from the world

_To fight the unbeatable foe_

He was facing a person of high swordsmanship skill in his first duel, Wolfram von Bielefeld, compared to him, a novice who never held a sword in his life. He fought the duel, and surprisingly, He won

_To bear with unbearable sorrow_

Ugh...poor, poor Yuuri has to deal with a sorrow no one else has to bear, sleeping day-to-day with a certain blond prince, every night he would be kicked out of bed by the World's best imitation of a Human Windmill, sometimes waking up with a foot in his face, but the sorrow was he also accidentally proposed to the blond, In a place that supports **THAT** kind of marriage!

_To run where the brave dare not go_

Always ready to run forward, in the head of things, with the courage to face what others would not, this makes him look kind of reckless and childish

_To right the unrightable wrong_

He right's other people's wrongs, although all the prejudice, all the wrongs they did to each other, he makes them resolve all of this and in result, gives peace among the Mazoku and Humans,

_To love pure and chaste from afar_

Although the engagement was accidental, he learned to know, to respect, and to love the blond named Wolfram Von Bielefeld and that's why he never cancelled the engagement, Although, he's too much of a wimp to say I love you in front of Wolfram

_To try when your arms are too weary_

Always trying, trying to make peace among 2 sides, always making them ignore their differences, and just get along. And also trying to make his relationship with Wolfram work, through all the challenges, all the difficulties, and all the uncertainties, he kept trying, never giving up hope

_To reach the unreachable star_

_This is my quest_

_To follow that star_

_No matter how hopeless_

_No matter how far_

His star was not an object, rather, it was a person, named Wolfram, who he hoped one day, would stop calling him a wimp and a cheater (even though he really wasn't a cheater, sure he was a bit " too friendly to others" but, that doesn't mean he isn't faithful to his fiancé, his beloved, his Wolfram), always trying to show the blond that he actually cared for him and although Wolfram was following him instead of him following Wolfram

_To fight for the right_

_Without question or pause_

_To be willing to march into Hell_

_For a heavenly cause_

When Wolfram's heart was taken, the first thing he did was to march into hell (Shinou temple) and demand his heart back, and he fought for the heart of his beloved and also fought for a heavenly cause (To save the world from annihilation), he risked everything, his life, everything, even his chance to stay with Wolfram when he fought Soushu and when he defeated Soushu and there was a last portal back to earth, and he said goodbye and went through the portal, content with the knowledge that Wolfram was safe, and after a few months, he found out that he could now go back and forth between dimensions and he was overcome with joy when he was reunited with Wolfram( Although the first thing Wolfram did when he returned was pummel him senseless), after all was said and done, he gently cupped Wolfram's chin and kissed him passionately, everyone who was present at Shinou temple at that time squealed at the sight of the kissing couple, and one year later, they were wed at the newly rebuilt Shinou temple

_And I know if I'll only be true_

_To this glorious quest_

_That my heart will lie peaceful and calm_

_When I'm laid to my rest_

At the age of 53, Yuuri was on his death bed, waiting for death to claim him, while everyone was around him, staying at his side to the end, his children, Greta his adopted daughter, now a married woman with 2 sons, and his own 3 sons that he had with Wolfram, holding his hand all together, Wolfram his husband, sitting next to him in bed, giving him a sad smile, knowing Yuuri's time has come, Conrad, his godfather was on the side of his bed, Gwendal Gunter, Yozak, everyone was there. And then it happened, death took him, but he did not die sorrowful nor a painful death, he went out with a smile on his face, knowing he had been true to his quest, Wolfram cried and gave him one last farewell kiss on the forehead

_And the world will be better for this_

_That one man, scorned and covered with scars_

_Still strove with his last ounce of courage_

_To reach the unreachable star_

Indeed the world was better for this, for Humans and Mazoku finally let go of their differences, they learned to love one another, and it was all thanks to this person who stayed true to his quest, and in his name, gave a moments silence in honor, of the greatest Maou that had ever taken up the throne


End file.
